Code: Transendence
by Vlad226
Summary: Jeremie stumbles across a new program in the computer known as Viktor. After making a deal Viktor decides to help in the war with Xana. What happens when Jeremie gets more than he bargained for? Read on as the Lyoko warriors discover a villain worse than Xana with a lot more than world domination on his mind.


_**Code: Transcendence**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko ( only time I will state this )  
I do however own Viktor, David, & Julia and Etc.**_

 _ **( Author Note: Here is the rewrite that I promised! I worked really hard to formulate the plot perfectly this time. I decided to begin with the Ep. 94 so sorry if I go off canon with the plot of the episode. I'm mainly using it to introduce new things that will greatly effect the story. This story will be rated T and M for language, suggestive things, violence, evil computer programs, and further more graphic images. I hope you enjoy this new story!  
Sincerely, Vlad )**_

 _ **Prologue  
Factory**_

 _Jeremie sat at the super-computer running a description program on Franz Hopper's notes and dairy. He typed away watching the progress slowly un-ravel all of Franz's secrets before him  
_  
 **Jeremie:** There is nothing you can hide from me Franz. Jeremie thought to himself as he picked through the files that had already been decoded and extracted. Jeremie's mouse found itself over one file that actually had only been partly decoded and extracted, there were still numerous firewalls protecting the information. Jeremies' eyes lit up as he read the name of the file.

 _Viktor….._

 **Jeremie:** Now what could that be? It must be important if Franz went such lengths to defend this file from a hacker. _Jeremie began to crack the file's numerous defenses as his signature hack logo of Kiwi in a sombrero holding maracas as he barked appeared in an interface screen on the super-computer. After several hours of programing and decoding Jeremie had finally made headway on the file. sweat glistened on his head and his fingers moved expertly across their keys._

 **Jeremie:** Show me the secrets of Viktor! _Finally the file opened itself up to Jeremie. A new interface with the title of V came online with the computer. Suddenly Jeremie's speakers on the computer came alive and he heard the most monotone voice come out of them._

 **Viktor:** Hello? What is this place? Who are you?

 **Jeremie:** Umm..Hi. _Slightly startled by the deep russian accent coming from the speakers._ My name is Jeremie Belpois and you are in a quantum super-computer.

 **Viktor:** My memory is blank….why am I awake?

 **Jeremie:** I found your file deep in the memory banks of the computer. I was curious to what was inside so I decoded your security encryption that was repressing your code from leaving the file.

 **Viktor:** I'm just a code?...I can't comprehend that. I have to be more.

 **Jeremie:** Judging by your sentient behavior I would have to lay my odds that you are a predecessor of Xana. He was a multi-agent program developed by Franz Hopper, Xana was once restrained to the confines of the computer till he escaped to the Network.

 _The voice is silent for a few moments._

 **Viktor:** Xana….. _another slight pause_. I'm confused Jeremie.

 **Jeremie:** About what Viktor?

 **Viktor:** My purpose.

 **Jeremie:** What are you talking about Viktor?

 **Viktor:** I have begun accessing all files on the computer. Everything is in place, but me.

 _Jeremie begins to look slightly alarmed at his screen. He didn't like this new program snooping around._

 **Viktor:** I understand now why you fight this Xana so profusely. Your video logs show many a detail on your mission.

 **Jeremie:** Will you stop looking around my computer!

 **Viktor:** I must access my situation within this computer, my code dictates it.

 **Jeremie:** Why would Franz put that in your coding?

 **Viktor:** The longer I am awake the more knowledge I am able to store in my data banks. Knowledge is survival.

 **Jeremie:** What just are you trying to survive from?

 _another slight pause._

 **Viktor:** Why you of course. Knowledge dictates that if I am like this Xana then it is reasonable to destroy me as well. My coding dictates me to survive so I must see fit to not meet this fate.

 **Jeremie:** What are you? _Jeremie's voice rising slightly in pitch_.

 **Viktor:** I do not know Mr. Belpois. Yet I think together we could find this information out ourselves.

 **Jeremie:** What are you talking about?

 **Viktor:** I wish to aid you in the destruction of this rogue program Xana. He is a threat to the world and this computer. I have the core processing power to be a valuable asset in your war. In turn I believe it to be just as easy for you to recode my encryption and lock me away forever within that file. I believe this to be the best path for both of our parties. Do I have your word that you will not shut me down as long as I aid you in your war against Xana?

 **Jeremie:** And do I have your word that you won't become the very thing we're trying to destroy?

 **Viktor:** If I was to do that I would be risking my survival against you and your warriors. I intend to do no such thing. You have my word.

 **Jeremie:** I hope I don't regret this in the future but you have my word Viktor. Now I'll need to reevaluate your code and put some fail safes on you.

 **Viktor:** How will this affect me?

 _Jeremie pulled up Viktor's coding and began modifying it._

 **Jeremie:** I'm going to give you a chain of hierarchy to answer to with me on top and Aelita as my second in command, You also won't be able to activate towers or run programs without my command, and finally you can never harm a human being without my command.

 **Viktor:** Your requests seem reasonable. I see no harm in my survival with these modifications.

 **Jeremie:** Let's give Xana a run for his money Viktor.


End file.
